


YMMV

by silverr



Series: YMMV: World of Warcraft Tales [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knight, Don't Have to Know Canon, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has advice about the "proper" place and procedure for a wedding, but death knights Thassarian and Koltira will do it their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YMMV

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Thassarian/Koltira. Nontraditional wedding ceremonies and vows - after all, Thassarian says he'll get married eventually, but he never specifies to whom. Set it whenever and wherever you wish._
> 
> Initial version posted as an anonymous fill at sidequest.dreamwidth.org.
> 
> Disclaimer: Warcraft and World of Warcraft are the intellectual property of Blizzard Entertainment, Inc. and are being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. No infringement or disrespect of the copyright holders of Warcraft, World of Warcraft, or their derivative works is intended by this fanfiction.

.

Mistress Suzette and Mort, with their usual sideways humor, suggested a church wedding. Darion offered Acherus. Halduron claimed that Silvermoon was the only place elegant enough. Loo'tor the purple-haired druid lobbied for Darnassus, insisting  that the Temple of the Moon was the _most_ romantic location in Azeroth. And Argyle—who was temporarily stuck in _shu'halo_ form due to an unfortunate incident with his latest batch of Orbs of Genderswap—said that although he and Deathnugget had finalized their bonding in Gnomeregan, his temporarily Tauren perspective made him certain that Thunder Bluff would be ideal. "Bluffside! Because you've _risen above_ your faction differences! It's symbolic! You get it, right? 'Cause it's high up in the air?"

Yes, almost everyone they knew had an opinion on the proper location, or sent them suggested text for vows—the ones from Uta the Beast were especially colorful—but in the end, like every couple, Koltira and Thassarian did it their own way.

With friends and acquaintances and sundry other curious parties shivering below, Thassarian and Koltira stood on separate rock croppings in Icecrown. Setting their runeblades on the ground—

_("That probably symbolizes their willingness to drop their defenses and be vulnerable and emotionally open to each other," Deathnugget whispered to Argyle with a sniffle)_

—they deathgripped each other to a midway point, then embraced and kissed ferociously.

"Get a room!" Argyle yelled up at them, dodging a dropped gauntlet. "Before you melt everything in the zone and piss off the Northrend Chamber of Commerce!"

"I _still_ think they ought to have had a traditional ceremony in the temple of the Moon," Loo'tor grumbled quite loudly.

The newlyweds turned and unleashed simultaneous Mind Freezes at her, which kept the night elf quiet for an exceptionally long time.

 

 

(o2) 20 Nov 2011


End file.
